


The Secret Santa exchange

by tannne



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/pseuds/tannne
Summary: Jonathan wants to introduce his monstrous friends from the hotel to Christmas. He decides to start small with a Secret Santa exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



> Dear GoggledMonkey,  
> happy Yuletide! I hope you like what I came up with. I wouldn't have thought that I would have this much trouble writting Jonathan and Mavis. Still, I thought the idea was cute, so maybe it will make you smile once or twice.

 

Johnny grinned at Mavis as he closed the door behind them. He had trouble not to bounce with excitement.

"Well, that went pretty well, didn't it Mavis? I think they liked my idea. Of course they were all shocked speechless at first, but I think the Christmas excitement will soon set in!"

Everyone who would be at the hotel over Christmas had been roped to participate at a Secret Santa exchange. Not that anyone besides Johnny had known what that was, or celebrated Christmas for that matter.

Murray still seemed somewhat vague about the whole concept of Christmas and Jesus, but Jonathan could understand his puzzlement, to a certain degree. It did seem strange to celebrate the birthday of a person that had lived some hundred years after your own death, was now dead for a couple of thousand years and not even around. So, yeah.

"You had fun drawing a name, didn't you?" Johnny looked at Mavis expectantly. Mavis, who had stood motionless near their bed, finally clapped her hands twice and twirled around their room.

"Oh, it's a wonderful idea, Johnny!" As she came to a stop before him, she grabbed his hands excitedly. "Do all humans have Secret Santas at Christmas? Is this how you celebrate it now?" Man, what a relief. For a second he had been worried his girlfriend didn't like his plan of introducing the hotel regulars to this human holiday.

"Ah, not really." As Mavis started to look disappointed, he hastened to explain. "It's a minor tradition. Mostly kids at school have Secret Santa exchanges. Some groups of friends, co-workers or social clubs organize them, too." Ah, there was his favorite smile again, and her eyes were gleaming with curiosity. "Christmas shopping, singing carols, backing cookies, decorating the Christmas tree, Santa Clause, wrapping and exchanging presents and so on would be a bit overwhelming to start with, don't you think? I thought we would start with this Secret Santa and build up to the rest of it over the year, so it won't be such a shock for everyone." Jonathan scratched his head self-consciously.

"I only found out you didn't do Christmas, when I talked to Drac last week about what kind of traditions you had. Since then I've been thinking about the best way to introduce you all to Christmas."

"I love it, really. It was so funny watching everyone picking up a paper slip, trying not to give away who they've drawn."

"It was, wasn't it? So, who did you get?"

"Johnny! I'm not telling you. You're not supposed to, are you," exclaimed Mavis scandalized.

"Oh,no, you don't have to. Well, I got Drac. And I think I have just the right idea for a present." He was so happy, that he was bouncing on his feet again. His girlfriend was once again smiling fondly at his antics.

"What are you going to buy for dad? He nearly has everything already."

"Oh, I'm not telling you that. It's going to be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

Just as his girlfriend was starting to give him her best baby bat eyes, there was a knock on the door. Johnny grinned at Mavis mischievously, before he strode over and opened it with a flourish, coming face to face with a nervous looking Frank.

"Frank, my man. What's up?" Johnny looked at him eagerly. Before answering, Frank looked warily over his shoulder then into the room, becoming even more squirrelly upon seeing Mavis.

"Uh, do you have a minute? I need your help with umh … something that doesn't have anything to do with the Santa's Secret. Uh, alone?"

"It's Secret Santa, but sure big guy. Let's take a walk, yeah?" He reached up to clap Frank on the shoulder, but only managed to pat him on his arm.

"I'll be back after I've helped Frank with his problem. See you later, Mavis." Quickly he closed the door behind him, lucky to have made his escape. Those baby bat eyes managed to get him every single time!

 

~~~xxx~~~                                                                      ~~~xxx~~~                                                                      ~~~xxx~~~

 

Jonathan gazed excitedly around the lobby where they had agreed to meet. It was the morning of Christmas Day and they were about to exchange their gifts. There was a pile of presents on a huge table, where everyone had deposited their gifts. And they were all here, some shuffling nervously along the half circle that had formed itself around the table, others stood still and were chatting in groups. Spotting Drac among them, he walked over to him.

"Everyone's here, right? So do you want to handle assigning the gifts or should I?"

"Thank you, Johnny." Drac was puffing himself up confidently. "But I will master this," here he was hesitating slightly, his bluster sinking somewhat, "Secret Santa." At Johnny's vigorous nodding he had finished his statement just as assured as he had started and strode into the centre of their friends to command everyone's attention.

"My dear friends," he began. As Drac was explaining once again the proceedings, Johnny made his way to where he saw Mavis standing.

"It's so exciting! I'm curious what the others will receive. I can't believe you didn't tell me anything after you helped nearly all of them with their presents," whispered his girlfriend.

"Well, I wanted all of it to be a surprise for you, not only your own gift, but the whole experience."

In the half circle, Drac had just finished reminding their friends of the proceedings and was getting ready to dole out the first gift. Not unlike a father presenting his first born child, Drac reached pompously for one of the gifts and read the tag.

"Murray, this is for you from your Secret Santa." With a flourish he passed a smallish box with bright reindeers to Murray. The mummy accepted his gift gingerly, looking doubtfully at the gift wrap paper. After a second, he seemed to shrug it off, and tore into it.

"Ooh," exclaimed Murray, "the Secret Santa brought me bandages!" Triumphantly he held some bandages into the air. The other monsters started to clap just as enthusiastically.

The next parcel went to Eunice, Frank's wife. She had received two tickets for "Hairspray – the musical" and an actual bottle of hairspray. Griffin got differently colored holi bags, apparently so he didn't have to remember to wear clothes but could still be seen. Wayne's presents were a pin brush and coat conditioner. His wife Wanda got a big handbag. Frank's Secret Santa apparently thought he could use some screws, because he kept losing his. Johnny himself got a photo album with pictures of Mavis and him, as well as them and Drac and Jonathan with all their monstrous friends. Mavis' gift was a family portrait of Drac, Johnny and her.

And Drac? His Secret Santa bestowed an ultra high sunblock upon him. As Mavis saw her dad's present, she shot Johnny a puzzled look. Well, maybe he should have added the lei, too. Not everybody seemed to be able to grasp his train of thoughts immediately. Time to help everyone along, slightly.

"Oh man, Drac! That's great! Now you can come to Hawaii with Mavis and me without burning up. Isn't that awesome?" He beamed at his future father-in-law. Who beamed right back at him, after understanding the deeper meaning of the sunblock.

"Yes, Johnny, it is. This Secret Santa ritual, I think I like it. It's very dignified." Around them their friends were once again applauding the Secret Santa for this gift, as they had every single time before. Johnny shrugged mentally. So what if his friends hadn't really grasped the concept of a Secret Santa exchange. They seemed to have fun. And in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

Johnny couldn't wait for their next Christmas and introducing them to decorating a Christmas tree and baking gingerbread cookies. It would be soo awesome!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Sandra, thanks sis. <3 Still any and all mistakes lurking around are my own, but feel free to point them out to me and I'll fix them.  
> All constructive criticism is welcome and I adore comments. Knock yourself out. ^^


End file.
